Prophesy of A PriestessPrincess
by Sailor Moon's Serenity
Summary: Kikyo met a girl called Mei after losing Inuyasha. Now Mei tries to get Inuyasha off her mind but accidentally causes Kikyo to find out she is in a prophesy. Read to find out what she does and if she gets Inuyasha back. R&R Rating may change
1. Prophesy

**_Chapter 1: Prophesy_**

**(AN: My Sister, ShintoPrincessKikyo, somehow got her story like this taken off so she said I could use it as long as I made this the first chapter. So I may have said I was a Kikyo Hater but I am not anymore I have gotten sympathy for her from my sister. So I am now a Kagome Hater.)**

**Kikyo came outside the next morning seeing children running and laughing the sun only just rising. **

"**I woke a little early…" Kikyo thought to herself. She kept walking to a village near by to see the demon slayers when a young demon exterminator ran crying out of Kaede Kagome and InuYasha's house and into Kikyo's arms.**

"**Oh priestess, please help me!" She cried.**

"**Who…are you?" Kikyo asked.**

"**I am the sister of a demon slayer named Sango." Kikyo's eyes widened.**

"**Tell me your name and age…" Kikyo spoke.**

"**My name is Mei and I am 17 years old…" The girl spoke. (AN: Mei is a Japanese name just to let people know)**

"**Mei, what is wrong? What made you cry?" Kikyo asked bringing her over to a lake.**

"**My sister's friend Kagome just raped the man I love…he was a man named Sam." Mei exclaimed.**

"**I understand. Really I do…" Kikyo said.**

"**Why? Or how is a better question…" Mei asked. **

"**Kagome did the same to me multiple times. I loved the man of who gave her the child in her stomach…"**

"**Oh…I am so sorry."**

"**It is fine."**

"**How about I can get your mind of it. Follow me!" Mei yelled. Kikyo ran through the woods into a cabin Mei said she lived in. **

**Kikyo looked around. It was beautiful. All sorts of demon slaying items lay in the house. So many outfits…**

"**What's you favorite color?" Mei yelled from another room.**

"**Uh…blue!" Kikyo responded.**

**A moment later Mei came out with a female demon slaying suit that had blue armor on it. "Try it on." Mei said.**

**Kikyo came out of a room a moment later with it on. Mei nodded and smiled. She went over and untied Kikyo's hair.**

"**It needs to be in a high ponytail or else it will get in the way…" Mei came back around and looked at it. She smiled, "now it is perfect!'**

**Kikyo turned around and saw that it DID look ok on her. She didn't like to be vain so she wouldn't put her own opinion that was really nice on herself. She would only compliment others. She felt more relaxed now. Even though it was tight it wasn't something she would sweat in a lot.**

"**Now for training." Mei said. Kikyo spun around.**

"**What!"**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"**C'mon Kikyo, you just need to throw harder. I'm gonna let another demon out. Ready?" Mei asked.**

**Kikyo nodded prepared to throw her Hiraikotsu at the next demon. Mei let a huge demon out. Kikyo got nervous. It was the second largest demon since Naraku had been destroyed that Kikyo had ever seen. She was so into her thoughts that the demon came crashing down and hurting her.**

"**Kikyo concentrate!" Mei screamed. Kikyo did as she was told.**

**She squinted her eyes and threw Hiraikotsu at the demon. She cut the demon right in half.**

**Mei started clapping and ran over to her. She said Kikyo could be the first demon slayer/priestess in Japan if she wanted to. Kikyo took the offer. Maybe she could find someone special in the village.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Kikyo tossed and turned all night in the futon in her hut. She kept thinking over and over again on how this whole new job would make her feel afterwards. She hated InuYasha and Kagome so why not do this to get them off of her mind. After all Kagome was carrying HIS baby; there was no way in hell that she could get him back now. Kikyo knew this would be good for her and she couldn't wait.**

**Mei lay next to her knowing Kikyo was awake. She knew what she was thinking…about the village and the people there and also how the job would work out. But she would have to teach Kikyo a lot more after tomorrow. Mei knew that Kikyo had been dead but she knew another secret about Kikyo that Kikyo herself didn't even know about.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Kikyo sat straight on the ground as the leader of the village dubbed her a demon slayer. She bowed. She was in her outfit and had her mask on so that no one saw her face.**

"**Please take your mask off, ma'am…" the leader spoke. Kikyo tried to object but the leader threatened to undue her dubbing. **

**Kikyo took off the mask and everyone but Mei gasped. They bowed down to her. Kikyo looked confused and looked at Mei. Mei grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner. Kikyo undid her hair and took the mask off again.**

"**What the hell is going on?" Kikyo asked. Mei coughed then answered as sternly as physically possible.**

"**Kikyo…you're a…princess…and a prophesy." Mei exclaimed.**

"**What?"**

"**In the prophesy a priestess who died and had come back to life by the Witch Urasue is a legendary princess. You are already a princess so…" she said and then paused, "you are more legendary then anyone would be…"**

**Kikyo gasped and went right into a corner. She covered her mouth as she was in utter shock.**

"**H-how?" Kikyo asked.**

**Mei shrugged. Kikyo stared off for a moment and then fainted.**


	2. Seeing Inuyasha Again

**Cold Kikyo **Yes Kikyo is a demon slayer miko and a princess in a prophesy. Thanks for your review!

_**Chapter 2: Seeing Inuyasha Again**_

**Kikyo stepped out of the castle to see the village Inuyasha and Kagome were staying at. But she wasn't there to seem THEM she was going to see the children who respected her…like Sayo. When Kikyo got there she was immediately hugged by Sayo.**

"**Kikyo I missed you so much!" Sayo said.**

**Kikyo laughed, "I missed you too, Sayo."**

"**Well, well, well look who came back after all." Kikyo turned around only to see Inuyasha.**

"**How is the filthy little…?" Kikyo didn't say anymore since Sayo was with her.**

"**Good. But she's not a filthy little bitch." Kikyo slapped Inuyasha for saying that around Sayo.**

"**You really don't understand do you? If you want to be a GOOD father you have to stop swearing around it while it's still a baby." Kikyo said.**

**Inuyasha watched as the two walked away. He shook his head. **

"**For some reason I still love her." He said to himself.**

"**Love who, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Her other hand on her swollen stomach.**

"**You, Kagome…just you." He lied. _I lie to her way too often..._**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"**Kikyo I found more herbs!" Sayo yelled while Kikyo was taking Sayo back to Sayo's home.**

"**Well done, Sayo. Come on we need to get you home." Kikyo responded.**

"**Okay!" Sayo laughed running back to Kikyo.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"**Here you are." Kikyo said making Sayo go into her home.**

"**Thank you for bringing her home, miko." Sayo's mother said.**

"**It was not a problem. I hope to see her again soon." Kikyo responded and left.**

**She looked around the forest and when she saw nothing she changed into her demon slaying outfit. She heard a growl come behind her. She turned around and saw Inuyasha red eyed standing behind her.**

"**Inuyasha I know that trick now don't come near me!" Kikyo threatened pointing Hiraikotsu at him. **

**His eyes went back to normal and laughed. "You actually think you can kill me?"**

"**Yes I do think I can kill you." Kikyo responded.**

**Inuyasha grabbed her hips and brought her close to him. She squirmed around trying to break free but he wouldn't let her go...not again!**

"**Kikyo please just give me a minute to explain!" Inuyasha asked.**

**Kikyo got away but looked at him. "Fine, explain."**

"**I have been lying to Kagome this whole time. I don't love her. I only love you..." Inuyasha trailed off.**

"**But, because of who I am I won't be allowed to marry you...even if-" Kikyo trailed off.**

"**We'll keep this secret...do you still love me?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Of course, but why did you lie to us?" Kikyo was more confused.**

"**Well...because I wanted it to end up like this right now..." Inuyasha said. Kikyo understood.**

"**Fine we shall keep this secret..." Kikyo said. She gave him a mind bobbling kiss and ran off. He put his finger on his lips and laughed a little bit as he ran off.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"**I wonder how this is going to work out..." Kikyo thought. She wouldn't be allowed to marry him but she wanted to. **

"**Being a demon slayer sucks doesn't it?" A woman said behind her.**

**Kikyo turned to see a woman holding a baby talking to her.**

"**What do you mean?" Kikyo asked.**

"**Well it so happens that you are falling for a demon and not telling anyone."**

"**Who are you?" Kikyo asked.**

"**I am your mother...I am a ghost right now." Kikyo's eyes widened.**

"**Who is that baby then?"**

"**You, Kikyo, this is you," nothing scared Kikyo more then those words. She didn't understand.**

"**Don't worry no one will find out unless you let them," and with that her mother was gone.**

**Kikyo shook her head and whacked it a few times and then ran off.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"**Kagome, I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled. **

**Kagome came over to him and kissed him. **

"**Kagome I need to sleep; I had a log day..." Inuyasha said going to his room.**

"**Guys these days." Kagome said rubbing her stomach.**

_**Serenity: This was short I know but honestly I needed to get this out...so hopefully your questions are answered in this chapter. So please review my and my sister's (ShintoPrincessKikyo) stories!**_


End file.
